Every Other Weekend
by LaceyLouLou82
Summary: An Alternate Reality story where Eddie and Loren are married but separated with children. Will they be able to work their way back to one another or is it over for good!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I am not too sure about this one. I heard the song and this just popped into my head so I mad an outline for it and here we are. The song is Every Other Weekend by Kenny Chesney and Reba McEntire. **

**if the response to this isn't good I will not continue it. So be sure to let me know what you think. **

_**Every other Friday**_

_**It's toys and clothes and backpacks**_

_**Is everybody in? Okay, let's go see Dad**_

_**Same time in the same spot**_

_**Corner of the same old parking lot**_

_**Half the hugs and kisses, they are always sad**_

_**We trade a couple words**_

_**And looks and kids again**_

_**Every other weekend**_

Eddie Duran pulled into his usual spot in the far corner of the grocery store that marked the halfway point between the apartment he has been residing in for the last six months and the little house in the valley that he and his wife bought just before thier wedding. Shutting off the engine, he leaned back in the seat and looked out into the commotion of people walking to and from the entrance of the store.

He somehow always found himself showing up early for their meeting. It was easy to lie to Jake and his father and say that he wanted to beat the rush our traffic , but he had a feeling that they knew the truth just as well as he did. He came early because he needed the extra time to prepare himself to see her.

In the six months since he moved out of the home that they shared, his heart hadn't healed at all. He still missed her every single day. He still longed for her touch and the feel of her lips on his. Time was supposed to make him miss her less. It made him miss her more. And more than anything else he wanted to tell her that they made a huge mistake and he wanted to come back home.

Unfornately his head wouldn't let his heart speak. Moving out was the right thing to do. It was what they had agreed upon. The best thing for all of them was for Eddie not to live with them anymore. It as a mutual decision even if his heart really hadn't agreed with his head at the time. Or now.

Her silver SUV pulled into the spot directly beside him and he took a deep breath before unbuckling his seatbelt and opening his door. Stepping out in to the breezy evening air, he gave her a half smile as she exited her own vechile. She only met his eyes briefly before turning away to busy herself with pulling the door open for thier daughter.

Kaitlyn "Katy" Duran was the perfect mix of her parents with her long brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. She had her father's charm and her mother's smarts. She was perky like her mom and adventurous like her dad. And if you asked anyone in her life they would tell you that she was the perfect definiton of daddy's little girl. Her daddy was her hero. She bolted out of her seat as soon as her mommy opened the door and was in her daddy's arms before her mom could make it around to the other side of the car to help her brother.

Katy's twin brother, Eduardo Duran Jr, also known as EJ, was his father's son in every sense of the word. At five years old he was already bound and determined to be just as big a rock star as his father. He was already calling himself a song writer and carried about a notebook full of songs that he wrote about his favorite cartoon characters and how to ride a two wheeler.

Eddie scooped the twins up and his arms and carried them to his vechile. Opening the passenger side back door, he put EJ in first so he could slide to his usual spot behind the driver's seat. He instructed his son to buckle up then helped Katy with her own seatbelt. He closed the door and turned around to lean against it.

"Hey." He greeted his wife who was leaning against her own car door. She was tossing her keys back and forth between her hands. It was a sign that had come to learn meant she was nervous. She always needed to do something with her hands when she was nervous. It was a remarkably adorable trait that he missed so very much.

She didn't look up to meet his eyes. But he didn't really expect her to. She rarely did these days. He knew that she wasn't doing it to be mean or hurtful. It was hard for her to look at him. He couldn't blame her. He barely ever looked at himself in the mirror. Everything bad that happened between them was his fault. " Hi. How were your East coast shows?"

" They were good. Thank you. " She also asked about his work. It was a safe subject and she knew how much he loved his job and his fans. She always made sure to let him know that no matter what, she supported his career. First and foremost, his wife was a fan. Even after all the pain that he caused her, she remained a fan of his. " Loren..."

Just like always when she sensed he was going to say something that would hurt or would make this situation any more difficult, she put her walls up. " Listen, I have a huge case to prepare for. Opening statements start Monday so while you and the little monsters are rocking and rolling all weekend, I have a ton of stuff to go over. " She turned and opening her car door. " I will see you on Sunday night. "

He remained quiet and she finally looked up at him. Like a punch to the gut he could see that her feelings were still in her eyes. It used to be one of his favorite things about her because everytime she would look at him he could see her love for him. Now he couldn't. Now all he could see was the pain and disappointment that he caused her. She quickly broke eye contact. It was like she knew what he was seeing in her eyes and was trying to save him from it. She slide into the car and he grabbed ahold of the door. " Same time, same place." He closed the door and watched her drive away. It never got any easier at all. That saying that time heals all wounds is a bunch of crap if you asked Eddie Duran. Time hadn't healed anything. He still missed his wife. He still missed the life that they had together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I hope you guys remember this one! I know that it's been awhile and this isn't one of my more popular stories but it got some pretty good reviews so I am going to continue it. Remember that this is supposed to be angsty and non-fluffy because of the song that I am basing it on. Just go with it. LOL! **

**Again the song is Every Other Weekend by Reba McEntire and Kenny Chesney. The Lyrics are highlighted. Read and Review please. **

**I own no one expect Katy and EJ :) Loren, Eddie, Chloe...they all belong to TPTB at TeenNick and Hollywood Heights. I am just borrowing them. Same with the song. No copyright infridgement intended. If you sue me, you will get nothing because I have nothing. **

**Oh and yes Remember Me is coming...soon. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hollywood Heights~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**Every other weekend, very few exceptions**_

_**I pick up the love we made in both my arms**_

_**It's movies on the sofa**_

_**Grilled cheese and cut the crust off**_

_**But that's not the way Mom makes it**_

_**Daddy breaks my heart**_

When we arrive back at my apartment, the kids disappear into their respective rooms while I head to the kitchen to try to fix some dinner for us. I usually eat out, but when the kids are here I try to give them some sense of normalacy by cooking. Usually it's something simple and then we end up on the sofa in the livingroom watching movies or cartoons. it wasn't much but it was quality time and right now it is the best part of my life.

Pullilng the tub of butter and package of sliced cheese out of the refridgerator, I got to work on making some grilled cheese sandwiches and tomoto soup for us. That has always been a favorite of the kids, especially Katy.

Once the sandwiches were done and the soup was heating, I made my way to the livingroom and clicked on the tv to what I knew was their favorite channel. An assortment of their favorite shows would be airing tonight, as it did every Friday, so we will settle in for a night of vegging on the sofa in front of the tv. It's probably not the best example to set, but neither is living apart from them. I am just playing the hand that I was dealt. Or maybe the hand that I choose because this is all after all my fault.

Moving back into the kitchen, I set out the bowls of soup to cool and placed the sandwiches on a plate. I pulled juiceboxes for them and a soda for me out of the fridge and set everything on the table. Before I could even call, Katy and EJ were coming down the hall into the kitchen. They climbed into their usual seats and started digging in.

Around a bite of his sandwich, my son looked at me with questioning eyes, " Hey daddy, how come you don't ever come to family dinners at our house? We have them every Sunday. Nana and Papa and Aunt Mel and Uncle Ian come but you never do."

I sighed. I always hate this part. Trying to explain to my little ones that I messed up royally and their mother couldn't stand to look at me let alone sit across from me at our diningroom table. I didn't know how to make them understand because to be honest I still didn't understand myself. Everything got so messed and I had no way to fix it. " EJ, buddy, you know that daddy works a lot so I don't have time for Sunday dinners." It was a copout, I knew, but I was at a loss on how to handle all this. The months since the seperation have been filled with question after question. It was easiest to use my career as an excuse.

Katy looked up from her soup, " but when you lived with us you always missed work so you could have dinner with us. You said it was your most favorite time, daddy. You said that having all of us that you love with you was the only thing that mattered." My daughter who is wise beyond her younger years, looked down into her bowl, " but then we stopped mattering."

I was on my knees on the floor between my kids in less than ten seconds turning both of their chairs to face me, " No, you both listen to me. You have NEVER stopped mattering to me. I love you more than anything in this whole wide world. Nothing will ever be more important or matter more than my family."

" What about mama? " EJ asked

Another sighed escaped from my lips but I knew it was no use trying to sugar coat things for these two anymore. The were lost and confused and needed to understand what was happening. " Your mom is still very important to me , buddy."

" Do you still love her?" Katy asked. His little girl had always loved the fairytales, just as Loren had when she was a young girl. Her father had made sure to squash any belief in happily ever after for his daughter, I was much too selfish to do that to my daughter. Iwanted her to believe in true love and happily ever after. I wanted my little girl to believe that she was Cinderella and that there is a Prince Charming out there for her.

So when she turned those hopeful brown eyes on him. There was no way that he would lie to her. " Yes sweatheart, I love your mom very very much. I love her so much. " I touched my daughter's cheek knowing that there would be more questions to follow. " But sometimes love just isn't enough. Sometimes grown ups make really really bad choices."

"Did you make a bad choice, daddy?" EJ asked picking up what was left of his sandwich and taking a bite.

I nodded. " I sure did buddy. I made a choice that hurt your mama really bad and then I lied to her about it. Remember how I told you that lying is bad?" He nodded and I continued, " Well daddy didn't listen to himself. I broke the rules and thats why mama is angry with me."

" But when mama is angry with us, we always say we are sorry and she forgives us. Can't you just say that you are sorry?"

His innocent question made my heart ache. " No buddy, it's not that easy when grownups make mistakes. I am sorry, and your mom knows that but she can't forgive me. And I can't forgive myself." I would never forgive myself. Even if by some miracle Loren found a way, I never would. How do you forgive yourself for making your wife, who loves you more than anything else in the world beside your kids, doubt everything that you've ever said to her? "But that doesn't mean that your mama and I are not still a family." I pointed between two of the three loves of my life, " we will always be a family because of you two."

Seemingly satsified they turned back to finish their dinner and I moved back to my spot. I wansn't hungry anymore though. I let my gaze travel out to the window where outside the beach was in plain view. Loren loves the beach.

**I miss everything**

**I used to have with her again**

**Every other weekend**

Loren Tate had come into my life when I was not looking for love. In fact, I was in a relationship with someone else at the time. She had proved to be a great friend when the truth about Chloe had come out and she stuck by me. She made me believe in myself, in love all over again. She was amazing. Even to this day, I can't pinpoint the exact moment that I fell in love with her, but I did and I fell hard and fast.

After finally getting Chloe out of my life, it was pretty smooth sailing for Loren and I. She tried the music thing for awhile before deciding that as much as she loved it, she couldn't stop thinking about her desire to be a lawyer. I supported her decision to keep music as a hobby and go to college. She still wrote songs constantly between papers and lectures. Songs that she gave me, songs that I recorded.

Loren excelled at being a student and graduated at the top of her class from California University Law School. The night after her graduation I proposed and six months later she was my wife. Two months later she was hired on at one of the top rated law firms in Los Angeles and nearly a year after that we found out she was pregnant with the twins. Life had gone from amazing to completely blissful. I was happier than I can ever remember being in my life. Until eight months ago. Untl the night that I ruined it all.

**I can't tell her I love her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps...here is an update to the most angsty Leddie story I've ever written. LOL...this one kills me to write. I hope you guys like it. A question has been answered. **

**Also, thanks to my beta marirosa1979 for her help! Your the best! Love you! **

**Song is Every Other Weekend By Reba McEntrye and Kenny Chesney**

**I do not own Loren and Eddie or anything Hollywood Heights related...though I sure would love to. **

**As always, please read and review :) **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Leddie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**Every other Saturday, first thing in the morning**_

It's hard to believe sometimes that Saturday mornings used to be my favorite time of the week. When Eddie would let me sleep in and I'd wake to find him and the kids in front of the TV watching SpongeBob and Dora The Explorer with boxes of cereal, bowls, spoons, cups and a carton of milk littering our coffee table. Eddie would pull me down to sit on his lap and we'd stay there with a kid on each side of us for hours just enjoying our morning together before we began our mundane household duties, me cleaning inside with the help of Katy and EJ and Eddie doing outside work. It was boring but completely normal and blissful and I had loved every single minute of it. But now on Saturday mornings, I woke up to the sunrise and to complete silence. It was deafening and lonely and I hated it.

_**I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away**_

As I make my way through the living room I hit the button on the TV as I pass by it. The sounds of SpongeBob's latest antics reach my ears as I head into the kitchen and turn the coffeepot on. It's a small comfort, but at least it is one. It's the only one I have. My law journals and laptop are waiting for me as I sit down at the table. I have a ton of work to do on my case so I know that will take up most of my day. There's also cleaning and laundry to be done, weeds to be whacked and grass to be cut. My car could use a good washing as well. There would be plenty to keep me busy. However I am not foolish enough to believe that my mind would be on my long to do list instead of on my husband and children.

_**I know why, but I don't know**_

_**Why we ever let this happen**_

Time was supposed to make it better, but it hasn't at all. Eight months of separation didn't make me stop missing Eddie. It didn't stop me from loving him or wanting him. Nothing would ever do that. Even if I was the one that asked him to leave,It was for the best, I know. But the fact that we got to this point was the one thing I would never understand. One minute we were happy and in love and contemplating adding to our family and the next he was on the cover of a magazine with his lips planted on Chloe Carter.

Chloe was never supposed to be a problem for us again. She was just supposed to be a bad memory for Eddie. Yet she had managed to insert herself into his life again years after nearly destroying it in the first place. I tried to be okay with it. I honestly did. Eddie's career was important to him, to me too. It was a part of him, the reason I feel in love with him in the first place. And when he decided to step back into acting again, I was supportive. If it's what he wanted, it's what I wanted. Never in a million years would I have imagined that his first role back into the acting world would pair him up with his ex- fiance.

I guess looking back, I don't have anyone but myself to blame. Eddie wanted to turn the role down but I told him he was being silly. So much time had passed, surely he and Chloe could work together without there being any issues. Eddie wasn't so sure but I had insisted. I should have known better. Chloe had apparently never gotten over my husband and obviously judging by that kiss that was plastered for all the world to see, he hadn't gotten over her either. It's a bitter pill to swallow when you find out that you are just a place holder for someone else.

_**Fallin' for forever was a big mistake**_

After pouring coffee into my favorite mug, a gift from Eddie, I made myself comfortable at the table in front of my computer. I loaded up the page that I would need to do some of my research but my heart or mind weren't into it. Just like every other weekend when the kids were gone and I was left alone with my thoughts, I thought about Eddie. He wasn't the cheating kind of guy and I guess he didn't technically cheat on me. A kiss isn't the same as hoping into bed with someone. Of course taking Eddie's word for it doesn't help since I know he lied about the kiss in the first place. As much as that hurt, the knowledge that the man that I have loved and thought loved me for years now would look me in the eyes and lie to my face, I believed him when he said nothing other than a kiss happened between him and Chloe. Maybe that makes me a fool. Or maybe I'm just hanging on to the last thread that holds my belief that everything about my life with Eddie hasn't been a lie. I need to believe that it wasn't all a complete lie. We made two children together, it couldn't have all been a lie. I refuse to believe that.

Standing up for the table, I move back into the living room. Photographs of our life together are scattered in frames all around the room. Our wedding, our honeymoon, me pregnant with the twins, us holding the twins. No it wasn't all a lie. Picking up a picture from our wedding, I study the look on Eddie's face. He was happy that day. His smile was wide and reached towards his eyes. Setting it back down on the end table, I pick up another from the same day. It was taken during the ceremony. Eddie and I are turned towards one another holding hands but the camera is angled more on him than me. He is looking at me like I am the most important thing in the world to him. There were no lies that day. I can't help but wonder when that changed. He looks happy in all the pictures, content and like there's nowhere else he'd rather be than by my side. I wonder when that stopped being true.

More than anything else that has happened, I hate that Eddie has made me doubt everything about our time together. I thought we were so happy. This life, with him, was all I have ever wanted and now I can't look back at it without wondering when and where everything went wrong. What I did wrong. I tried to be everything that I thought Eddie wanted me to be. Setting the wedding picture back down, I move across the living room to the piano where a picture of my graduation from law school is resting. Picking it up, I can't help but smile as the memory comes back to me.

_***Flashback***_

_"You look beautiful."_

_I roll my eyes, " I'm wearing a black gown that is three sizes too big for me. And a cap that seriously does nothing to improve the really bad hair day that I am having." I scrunch my face as I look over myself in the full length mirror again. _

_Eddie appears behind me in the mirror and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against the front of his body as he leans down to nuzzle my neck. I love it when he does that. At my soft moan he looks up with a smile into the mirror, " you would make a paper bag look beautiful Loren. No one in this whole world compares to you." _

_My cheeks turn pink as I soak in his words. He always knows just want to say to me a big puddle of mush inside. " You sure are a smooth operator, Eddie Duran. You know just what to say to make a girl swoon." I smile back at him in the reflective glass on our bedroom closet door. _

_"Not just any girl. My girl." He places a kiss on me cheek before moving away from me. Before I can protest he's back and turning me away from the mirror to face him. He holds out an envelope for me " Here, Happy graduation." _

_I raised my eyebrows at him, " You are throwing me a party after the ceremony, I thought that was my present." _

_He shakes his head, " You didn't really believe that did you? You deserve more than a party for all your hard work. Loren you are graduating at the top of your class. I saw firs hand how hard you worked for this. " He held the red envelope up a little higher, " this doesn't even come close to what you deserve, but it's just a little something to tell you how proud of you I am." _

_I take it from him and move to the bed to sit down. Eddie follows and sits next to me. I tear the top of the envelope open and extract what is inside. I gasp as I read what is printed on the paper. " Venice?" _

_Smiling again, Eddie nodded, " We leave tomorrow for two weeks. It's not nearly enough time but It's all I could talk Jake into."_

_" You bought me a trip to Venice, Italy." I couldn't stop the tears that sprang to my eyes. _

_" You told me that you really wanted to see it someday. I wanted to buy the tickets as soon as you told me that but I knew that you would never go because of your course load. Now is the perfect time." He took my hand and kissed the top of it. " You deserve a vacation, the best vacation available." _

_"I love you." There was nothing else I could say. _

_He smiled wide and happy, " I love you too." _

_***End of flashback***_

Our first night in Italy, Eddie took me to dinner and then we walked around sightseeing before we went back to our hotel and he proposed to me on the balcony of our room overlooking the city lights. It was beautiful, perfect, and completely unexpected. I cried when he dropped to his knee in front of me and he cried when I said yes. We were so happy. Setting the picture back down, I wiped away the unhappy tears that fell from my eyes now. It seems like such a dream now. That Eddie never would have kissed Chloe Carter.

The phone ringing pulled me away from my thought and I moved to the kitchen to pick it up without looking at the caller ID. " Hello."

_"Good morning."_

I closed my eyes as the sound of Eddie's smooth voice came through the phone. " Hey, are the kids okay?"

_"Yes. They are still asleep." _

I glanced at the clock on the microwave and was surprised to see that it was only half past six in the morning. " Why are you up so early?"

_" I couldn't sleep. How about you?"_

I sighed sitting back down at the table, " I have a ton of work to do. Every second counts."

_"Sorry if I am interrupting you." His voice was low and he sounded dejected._

"You aren't. My head isn't really in it anyway."

_" I miss you." _

I closed my eyes again, this time to stop my tears. " I miss you too."

_"I love you, Loren." _

"Eddie don't."

_I can hear him growl frustrated onto the phone, " Why not? It's the truth. I love you. I have loved you for so long I can't remember not loving you." _

" I don't want to do this with you right now , Eddie." My voice was filled with tension and anger.

_"Are we ever going to do this, Loren? Are we ever going to talk about it? Or are we just going to keep living in two different places being miserable because we aren't together? It's been eight damn months, Loren. I haven't stopped missing you, thinking about you, or loving you for a single second of that time. I'm never going to stop." _

" Do you think that I wanted this? " I stood back up and started pacing around the kitchen. " I didn't want any of this."

_"You asked me to leave."_

"You kissed Chloe. You lied to me. You hurt me."

_Another frustrated sigh escaped on his end of the phone conversation. "She kissed me. I didn't want to hurt you. I hate myself for hurting you." _

" I hate you for hurting me too." I didn't wait for his response. I pulled the phone from my ear and pushed the end button to disconnect the call. He wouldn't call back. And if he did, I wouldn't answer. It hurts too much to talk to him.

**I can't tell him I love him**


End file.
